A Happy Accident
by Ziirroh
Summary: Ruby was ready for a tough volleyball match, but she wasn't prepared for a fall. She discovers not all blunders end terribly. Obvious White Rose Volleyball AU; based off of that "volleyball boob grab gif". Cover art by lycanheiress on tumblr. btw I do know the sport in the gif is handball, so don't judge me xD.


**A/N: A volleyball AU for white rose, based off of a doodle done by tumblr user lycanheiress. I don't follow volleyball, so I didn't go into much detail with it. Just had to get the fluff across.**

* * *

Ruby was pumped, excitement coursing through her veins as she secured her athletic wraps around her wrists. One could practically see the young teen vibrating with anticipation at the upcoming volleyball match.

Though her hair wasn't exceptionally long, Ruby tied up what she could of her medium length hair, using a thin headband to keep her bangs out of her eyes. A rough pat on her back caused her body to lurch forward, the headband going askew.

"Yang, what the heck?!" She scowled at the chuckling blonde while adjusting her headband once again.

"Oh c'mon lil sis, just knocking some of that extra energy out. Maybe you should share some." She teased.

Ruby ignored her, retying her shoe laces and adjusting her shorts and tank top. Another one of her more bubbly teammates skipped over to the sisters, her infectious giggles carrying over to them.

"Hurry up you silly sloths, the match is going to start soon!" Nora came to a stop before them, bouncing in place.

Yang held out a hand to Ruby, looking at her expectantly, "Ready sis?"

Ruby's silver eyes gleamed with determination, firmly grasping Yang's hand as she was pulled up, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Nora cheered, snagging one of their other team members passing by into a half embrace. The shy girl, Velvet, yelped in surprise at the sudden contact, blushing as Nora began parading them out the locker room.

"Let's go break some legs ladies!" She whooped, followed by quiet, but stern, disproval by Velvet, as they all marched to the gymnasium.

Taking their place on the court, Ruby could hear fans from the bleachers cheering and hollering. Students from Beacon Academy Private School were holding up signs supporting Ruby and the others. Some were even so bold as to state claims of love for the young girls, Ruby and Yang in particular. Not too surprising that most of them were from girls. Both Ruby's and Yang's statures and appearances made them seem somewhat more masculine compared to the rest of the girls at school, earning them quite the few fan girls ever since joining the volleyball team.

The team they were competing against were students from the Mistral Private School for Young Women. The male audience bursting into raucous cheers when the girls came walking out. Ruby found their manner to be an embarrassment to their school name, but boys will be boys. Besides, she couldn't blame them for their reactions, they were quite beautiful girls, and Ruby would probably join them if she let her hormones control her.

Most of the girls on the opposing team had dark hair and tanned skins, however one of them stood out among them. She strode confidently to the court, her alabaster hair flowing behind her in a long ponytail. She had really pale skin, which Ruby found odd considering the rest of her team. There was a long pink scar that ran across the girl's left eye. Ruby thought it made her look kind of badass and was curious of its origin.

A referee blew a whistle, calling attention to both teams. The leaders of each team headed toward the ref, Yang from their team and a dark haired girl with golden eyes from the other. The referee produced a shiny coin from their pocket, the coin toss would decide which team would play on the offensive first. From the smirk on the other girl's face, and Yang's slumped shoulders, it was obvious the away team would go first.

As the teams took their positions, Ruby noticed the other team was set up so that the girl with the cool scar was mirrored with Ruby. Ruby was giddy with the thought of this pale beauty being pitted against her, feeling a buzzing exhilaration at the prospect of a cool rival.

As the match played on, Ruby found herself becoming more zealous with the challenge. These girls were no joke, definitely more skilled than most of the other schools they've competed against.

It had already been a few rounds in, both teams striving to trump the other out of the constant ties they managed to fall back to. Ruby was now an outside hitter, and being at the front of the court, with her pale rival mirroring her, allowed her to see the girl better. She had really pretty blue eyes, even if they were glaring at her with determination.

However, now wasn't a time to daydream, as the ball was coming towards Ruby at incredible speed. It had swerved just slightly out of bounds, but still to a point where Ruby was allowed to get it. Leaping in the air, she took her chance to lead the ball towards the opposite team's court, making the hit just in time before another body collided with her.

Ruby fell on her back, her arms propping her up so that her head didn't hit the floor. Recovering from a slight daze, she looked up to find herself looking into a reflective pond.

Refocusing her vision she found that pale girl's face was directly above her, their noses practically touching. Ruby could see the sweat glisten on the other girl's skin and trailing down to her collarbone, her labored panting not helping to alleviate certain fantasies running rampant in Ruby's mind.

As if this wasn't enough to make the two blush, Ruby's legs were clumsily pressing against the girl's thighs, nearly wrapping around her petite waist as the she was straddled by her. What made the situation even more awkward was the pressure Ruby felt against her chest, a firm grip on her right breast, where the scarred girl tried to brace herself when they fell.

The audience was in an uproar at the display, a mixture of taunts and fan-girling abound. The noise shattered the brief reverie the two girls had fallen in, the scarred girl the first of them to stand up hastily.

Ruby sat up and was surprised to see two hands held out before her. Looking up she saw her rival waiting for her, looking off to one side with mild embarrassment. Ruby smiled, taking both of her hands and hoisting herself up with the other girl's support.

It was then a referee intervened, calling for a short break to talk with the other refs about Ruby's save.

Ruby was about to pull out of the other girl's grasp, but was surprised to find her grip had tightened. Ruby faced her with a look of confusion, prompting the girl to speak.

"My name's Weiss. Do you have any plans after this?"

Ruby found it cute how Weiss seemed to blush more upon asking her question.

Ruby broke into the biggest grin she never knew she was capable of, nodding her head vigorously, making Weiss giggle at her comical manner.

"I'm Ruby by the way."


End file.
